


Flowers for all

by YuriHaruyama



Category: overwatch
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, The answer wont surprise you, Weaponized tears, Who would win? Two big burly men or one teensy little tear drop?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Who's gonna reject the crowns? Why is Bastion sad? Stick around to find out!





	Flowers for all

It was early morning when you walked into Winstons office, followed by Bastion.

“Winston, I think it’s about time you took a break, dear. How about you come with us and relax a bit?” You smiled sweetly, holding a large basket of daisies and little red roses.

Your sweet smile convinced him that maybe he did need a break, and the flowers smelled nice even from where he sat.

“I don’t see a problem with taking a break. What do you want to do, y/n?” Winston stood, following Bastion and you outside and over towards some grass in the sunshine.

“Well, I was thinking about teaching Bastion how to make a flower crown. Would you like to learn?” You pulled a daisy up and offered it to him

He accepted it and stared for a few moments before smiling. “Of course, that sounds nice.”

You spent the better part of the morning and part of the afternoon teaching them both how to make the crowns, and you were proud to say they both did great after mangling their first one.

“Wow, that was the last flower… now, what do you guys think we should do with all of these perfect crowns? I think they deserve to be worn for everyone to see.” You looked up to Winston from his lap. It had been easier to watch his work and it felt really nice and warm.

“Brrp beep brrrr!” Bastion chimed in, his bird friend twittering along with him.

Winston laughed softly, before picking you up and setting you to the side. He wore a flower crown you had made, same as Bastion.

“I think he agrees. As do I. Shall we go give them out then?” He gestured towards the building, before turning back to you, smiling.

He had had a lot of fun today, making the tiny little crowns.

“I think that’s a lovely idea. Winston, take these crowns and give them to Zarya, McCree, Hanzo, Mercy, Widowmaker, and Tracer. Bastion, you take these and give them to Zenyatta, Genji, Reaper, Roadhog, Lucio, and D.Va. I’ll give out the rest. If someone doesn’t want their crown, bring it back to me and I’ll get them to wear it! You’ve got your mission!”

You giggled with happiness as you marched off to find 76, your easiest chance to get everyone else wearing one.

It didn’t take you long to find him, and it didn’t take you long to get him to wear the crown.

A simple, pathetic and whiney please and a bit of a lip quiver and a ‘I made it special, for you.’ Was all it took to take down the stoney soldier.

You saw Junkrat next. “Jamie!!! I’ve got a present for you! I know it’s no crown jewels, but it’s a crown!” You didn’t even have to say anymore before he hunched down with a wild grin.

You were careful not to burn yourself or the flowers as you placed the crown on his head. “Fit for a king!” You giggled, before hugging him.

He giggled with you, before going off to find Roadhog and make him take his picture.

You found Pharah next, and offered her the crown. She smiled softly at you, taking the white and red flower crown and putting it on like it was such a treasure to have. She sent you along to give out the rest, a mom smile on her face.

You found Torbjorn and Reinhardt in the same room, and simply placed the flower crown on Torbjorn and reached your hands up to try and place the other crown on Reinhardt, who laughed while leaning down so you could place it on his head.

He smiled so big when he sat back up, gently patting his own head and touching the flowers. “What a wonderful accessory! I love it!” You smiled at the two of them before waving.

“More to go give out, I hope everyone keeps them on all day!” You were given a hearty send off by the two, without a single grumble from either of them.

You found Symmetra and Mei last, and offered them the crowns. Mei had gladly accepted, thinking the crown was adorable.

Symmetra had accepted because she liked how you spaced the flowers. You were just about to say goodbye when you heard distressed beeping from the hallway.

“Oh, that must be Bastion. Someone must have not wanted his crowns… Poor thing. I’ll be going now, glad you like your crowns, ladies!” You waved as you made your way to Bastion.

“Hey, so who didn’t want your crown, buddy?” You came out into the hallway only to stop at the sad beeps of the robot. He held a destroyed flower crown in his hands, not sure what to do.

You put your hand on his. “Hey, it’s ok. I can fix it. Watch closely.” You started piecing together the crown again, tying it off and holding up the slightly rumpled crown.

“See? All better. Now, take me to who did this, and I’ll make them wear it.” He happily beeped and whrrd at you, and then lead you towards the shooting range.

You passed by everyone else but Reaper, and they all had their crowns on and had waved to you two. You felt a warmth spread through your chest, seeing them all willingly wear the crowns. Everyone was talking to each other, commenting about the crowns and how good the flowers smelled and how cute everyone else looked and how they were obviously the cutest.

You sighed, knowing just who had ruined the crown Bastion had worked so hard on.

“Reyes. You big meany. Why’d you hurt Bastion’s feelings by breaking his crown he worked so hard on?” You cocked your hip, prepared to give the big man a very stern talking to.

Bastion stayed behind in the hallway, making soft brrps and wrrhs at you. “It’s ok sweety. He’s just grumpy. I’m sure if he knows how hard you worked to make him this crown, he’ll wear it.” You smiled to Bastion before turning back to Reaper, who was now in front of you.

Seething.

“I won’t wear that thing!” He growled menacingly, pointing one clawed finger at the sad looking crown.

“Why not? Everyone else is, and they’ll all know you’re just a big bully if you aren’t wearing one.” You pouted your lip out, staring up into the man’s mask. He didn’t scare you one bit.

You held your ground as you had a staring contest. “Plus, I’ll tell everyone you ripped up my crown and I’ll cry. And they’ll be mad at you.” You weren’t above playing dirty. He hurt Bastion’s feelings.

“I’m a really good crier. Watch.” You took a moment, thinking about the saddest thing you could. You worked up tears, lip quivering.

“R-reaper… he… h-he ripped my c-croooowwwwwwwnnnnnn!” You had started out soft and pathetic, before turning into a small wail and crying at the end, big fat tears dripping down your face.

That seemed to panic him, and he started waving his hands in front of him.

“NONONONONOSTOPTHATRIGHTNOWNOCRYINGFINEGIMMETHEDAMNTHINGJUSTSHUTUP!” He talked quickly, snatching the crown from you and smashing it onto the top of his head.

“Just stop your damn crying, and don’t tell anyone I ripped your stupid crown! Now go away!” He shooed you away as you grinned up at him.

Waterworks really worked on big grumpy men. You nearly skipped out to Bastion, but turned around and snapped a picture of Reaper with your phone.

“HEY! DELETE THAT BRAT!” He took a few steps towards you, but you just jutted out your lip, and he stopped.

You left with a devilish grin, sing-songing down the hallway. “Don’t make my friend saaaaad~!” With Bastion in tow.

Today had been a very productive day, and you had a picture that everyone needed to see.


End file.
